


对称性破缺 Symmetry Breaking

by nekopi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopi/pseuds/nekopi
Summary: 拥有前世记忆的利威尔在现世遇到艾伦的故事。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 猫皮与赤城護的合作文，故事发想&插图by猫皮，主笔赤城护。  
> 插图点这里看：https://www.tumblr.com/blog/neeeeeeeekopi

> _ ——「物理学中具有某种对称性的物理系统之临界点附近发生的微小震荡。 _
> 
> _ 通过选择所有可能分岔中的一个分岔，打破这物理系统的对称性，并决定这物理系统的命运。」 _

**1.**

**A.男人**

我有个未曾与他人分享的秘密。

自懂事以来，我的脑袋总会突如其来塞满陌生影像。画面尽是渺小人类勇敢与巨人战斗的场景，彷佛第一人称电玩游戏，低头仅能见双手紧握手把极似枪枝扳机、前端装设巨型美工刀的武器。

那里的人们尊称我兵长，并封我为『人类最强』。虽不懂其含义，但对当年孩子的我来说仍然十分兴奋。五岁时我告诉母亲那些影像，母亲温柔地抚摸我的头，认为我只是童话故事看多了，幻想自己是名超级英雄。可伴随年纪增长，我意识到自己的不对劲，英雄故事般想象世界并未消失，反而益发强烈。为不令独自抚养我成人的母亲担心，我决定不再与任何人提起我的妄想。

——直到我偶然在每天通勤的电车遇见他。

**B.少年**

我有个未曾与他人分享的秘密。

此时这位倚靠我肩头熟睡的年轻大叔姓阿克曼，之前偶然瞥见他抽出电车月票时、放在票匣里面的名片。

第一次见到阿克曼先生是在刚录取高中、搬进出租套房的那天。他当时让座给一位年迈的老奶奶，他俩对话声吸引我的注意。不知怎地，明明从未见过，阿克曼先生却给我股说不上来的熟悉感。

个子不高、有点黑眼圈，不过看上去摆明就是个菁英份子。直到老妇人下车前，阿克曼先生都不断与她悄声对话，在现今冷漠社会里，他的举动使我印象深刻。

我开始观察起阿克曼先生。

我们两人每天早晨都会在同一站上电车，西装笔挺的他习惯在第八车厢的第一个车门等待列车进站。我比他早下车，因此至今我仍不知道他的目的地究竟是哪一站。

当然，有时候下课通勤没在回程的第八车厢看见下班的阿克曼先生，那时心里不免有些莫名失落。

观察阿克曼先生约三星期左右某个傍晚，他满脸倦容地坐在电车座椅上打盹，身体随车体行进小幅度摆动。不久他旁边的座位空下来，我并肩坐在阿克曼先生旁。他因电车煞车倾向我这边，便靠着我的肩头熟睡。后来当他睁开双眼，避免尴尬我立刻瞇眼装作也在休息。我想他似乎发现自己方才头靠陌生人肩膀，而犹豫要不要叫我起来并道歉，总之——他一直紧盯我的脸。

最终他什么也没做直接拎起公文包下车，我则在隔站下车，散步走回上一站期间，我细细回味与他的首次接触。

——如果下次能说上话就好了呢。

**C.男人 &少年**

少年结束社团活动已过晚餐时间，接连几天不见熟悉身影的他有些无精打采。即便如此他仍在搭乘电车时下意识看往第八车厢，没想到翠绿眼瞳竟意外捕捉找寻的男人身影，于是少年迈开步伐快速站到男人面前。

今天侧头休息的男人不太寻常。

他蹙起细长眉毛，紧闭的双眼其下黑眼圈相较平日更加重几分，呼吸短促、额头冒出颗颗细汗，看来十分不舒服。新鲜汗水滑过脖子，濡湿洁白衬衫。

然而可悲的是，电车里还有其他乘客，却没有任何人给予男人关心。

做了恶梦吗？

还是有什么疾病……？

不论哪一项，彷佛都无形地折磨着男人。

「那个、您还好吗？」少年左手拉住电车拉环，右手轻拍男人肩膀试图和他对话。

「唔！呜呃——」与此同时，男人猛地睁开灰蓝眼睛，掩嘴喷吐出来，溅湿少年制服。

事情来得突然两人都吓一大跳，少年翠绿瞳面倒映男人吃惊神情。虽然是几口淡黄色酸水，但呕吐在陌生人身上可不是件礼貌的事，况且还引起其他乘客侧目私语。

恰巧电车到站开启车门，失态的男人不顾少年的意愿使劲拉他下车。

**D.利威尔·阿克曼 &艾伦·叶卡**

「抱歉，让您借我浴室了。」

「不，我才该说不好意思。」

自浴室走出的艾伦身穿有些不合尺寸的棉质长袖上衣，准确地来说衣服硬生生被他穿成九分袖。背对他的男人挽起衬衫袖从洗脸槽捞起手洗干净的学生制服，谨慎地将其挂在通风处。

男人对他轻点头，陆续解开同样有些沾到胃液的衬衫扣。

「衣服干前你就随意坐吧。」

「好的，不好意思打扰了。」

直到男人进入浴室、听见莲蓬头哗啦啦水声时，艾伦才开始在宽敞明亮的客厅走来走去。

明明在月台上已经和阿克曼先生表示他的出租套房就在附近、衣服也没有很脏，请阿克曼先生毋须介怀，阿克曼先生依然坚持要替少年洗净衣物，双方僵持不下的情况少年只得乖乖跟着男人来到这栋外观极新的电梯大楼。

阿克曼塞给少年衣裤及毛巾，并要求他交出制服，艾伦弄净秽物期间他来清洗干净，若无法洗掉脏污，他愿意全额赔偿损失。

阿克曼先生在电车上时应该犯胃痛吧？他吐出来的几乎都是水，表示至少八个小时没有进食，工作繁忙到没空吃饭吗？他一个人住？此时有人回来很尴尬吧？他有女朋友吗？

艾伦脑袋一连抛出数个莫名其妙的问题，不过话说回来，阿克曼先生单身与否又和他何干呢？他随意走动，直到某个东西像钉进灵魂般牢抓他的视线。

一幅裱框素雅的画。

占据客厅最大墙面整个横幅、极为震撼的画。

画的正中央绘制一名肩披柔软墨绿斗篷的男孩背影，披风后方随风飘扬、似军徽的双翼就像男孩鼓动飞翔的翅膀。一望无际的天空、闪烁光芒的大海，笔触栩栩如生让艾伦似乎听见海鸥飞过啼鸣；咸咸海风吹拂发梢；艳阳炙烤脸颊的温度。

不过艾伦很快察觉画里怪异诡谲的地方，少年指头染满鲜血，大腿以下深陷黑发巨人裂开的后颈肌肉组织中，艾伦一时间分辨不出少年是被巨人吞噬，亦或少年正脱离巨人。

「喂，怎么了？」

「啊、抱歉……」

阿克曼从旁出声，唤回艾伦的神智。阿克曼先生上下只随便套件牛仔裤，扯起脖子的毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的乌黑发丝。他的身高虽只到艾伦胸口，浑身却无一丁点赘肉，发尾落下的水滴顺肌理分明的臂膀腹肌线条滑过。艾伦不禁咽口口水，平日剪裁合身西装包裹如此精壮身材吗？

「呃、那个……」正当『阿克曼先生』这几个字差点脱口而出，艾伦硬是吞了下去。

「利威尔，利威尔·阿克曼。」

「利威尔、先生，请问这幅画是？」

利威尔随艾伦的目光看进画里，他稍微眯起灰蓝色双眼。

「这家伙啊，有人称他为拯救性命的英雄；也有人称他是毁灭世界的恶魔，在我眼里——」他伸出细长手指，指腹沿玻璃勾勒少年背上的羽翼「终究是个任性的臭小鬼。」

阿克曼的视线缓慢地移动着，彷若曾投身于画中世界、又似因再也无法碰触而满怀遗憾。由于他的表情实在太过哀伤，艾伦忍不住脱口而出。

「请问我能再来这里吗？如果利威尔先生不会觉得困扰的话……糟！」意识自己说了失礼的话，艾伦掩住自己的嘴。

「喔？」利威尔稍微挑动细眉，他双手搭胸打量艾伦，眸子锐利如剑地深深凝视眼前这个有些不知所措的年轻男孩。

啊啊——利威尔允诺。

「时间有点晚了，等会儿我送你回去。」利威尔的眼神忽然飘开。

「啊，不劳您费心！其实我就住隔壁街而已。」艾伦搔搔头。

没料到彼此住这么近，利威尔愣了愣，随即露出一抹几乎察觉不出的微笑。利威尔安静地看艾伦开心自我介绍，他也仅短促回应表示自己正在听。

他没有告诉他，画里的男孩——也叫艾伦。


	2. Chapter 2

_ 不论做出多明智的选择，终究无人可知晓其结果。 _

_ 因此我们只能坚信那个选择，尽己所能不遗留悔恨。 _

*

男人们吸吐着宁静空气，他们两人对坐方桌两侧除执起瓷杯再放置桌面发出的声响外，彼此之间从用过晚餐后没有任何对话。桌上微弱烛光摇曳，映得垂头的少年表情更为阴郁，而年龄稍长的男人则食指略显无趣地轻敲杯缘，杯里红茶随之扬起小小涟漪。

「兵长……」少年终于打破尴尬气氛。

「……怎么？」男人自红茶提起视线。

少年的嘴一张一合，试图拼凑脑中翻腾的字句，并从中选择最适当的话语。

「……对不起。」

不该是这样的。

不久之前这张方桌仍坐满人，大家边享用面包与蔬菜汤边聊些不着边际的小事。收拾洗净碗盘之后，佩特拉会沏壶飘香的红茶以及五人份的好喝咖啡，作为消除大家整日辛劳的完美句点。如今因为他的选择四位如兄姐的利威尔班成员一夕间殒落年轻生命。

艾伦紧握双手放置并拢的膝盖，双眼颤抖睫毛睁得老大，彷佛只要眨动泪水便会溃堤。利威尔盯着艾伦啜口微凉的红茶，连同沉默饮进，“叩”地将茶杯放回原处。

一样的啊……

这孩子此刻承受的情绪，和他失去法兰和伊莎贝拉时一样。

深沉愧疚最终转变为无尽愤怒，诅咒他人、诅咒世上所有、诅咒这个无能为力的自己。

利威尔起身走近坐在椅上的艾伦，坚硬鞋跟制造的规律声响回绕空荡荡的餐厅。男人蹙起眉心的表情倒映昂起头的少年玻璃珠般剔透瞳面，接着更映出男人忽然举起左手的影像。

直觉即将挨揍的少年不由自主地迅速闭眼，准备迎接上司给予的暴力。毕竟他搞砸这一切，兵长痛失数名优秀部下怒不可遏合情合理。然利威尔拳头并未像艾伦所预想地猛力落下，宽薄而带有细茧的手掌轻覆盖于艾伦鼻部上方。

他说。

仅此今晚，就纵容你撒娇吧。

艾伦愣了愣。

张大的嘴巴理解长官话中含义后咬起下唇，温热液体逐渐濡湿利威尔的指缝间。艾伦没有放纵自己发出怯弱声音，他红着鼻头紧咬牙关，让千思万绪恣意在利威尔掌心底下爆发。

见明明还是个孩子，却必须故作坚强的模样，利威尔暗自叹口气，心里深处早已悄然萌生的思绪催化着他。

男人夺去少年的视线可及之时，利威尔弯身凑近艾伦嘴唇——

*

「——艾伦……」

阿克曼从睡眠中清醒。

他坐起身，这里并非什么照明来自蜡烛煤油的古堡，而是与平日无异的熟悉卧房。天花板简约造型的灯；素雅衣橱；干净整齐的书桌以及摆满书的书柜。

梦？亦或幻觉？不论何种都清晰不已。

他食指指腹碰触微启的嘴唇，与『艾伦』唇瓣相接的触感自虚无丝丝牵连现实。

利威尔舌尖撬开艾伦齿关深深潜入，部下也生涩地努力响应长官的索吻。

阿克曼指头离开上唇，顺颈项、胸口、肚脐往下抚摸，隔着内裤来回摩擦受淫梦影响半勃发的分身。

『兵、长……嗯……』

利威尔左手遮蔽艾伦视线弯身亲吻他，空出来的右手扯开艾伦军服短夹克。察觉兵长意图的艾伦乖顺地任由长官打乱他的呼吸，甚至让利威尔搓揉稍微挺起的乳尖。

「哈啊……」

阿克曼拉开内裤裤头，里头全勃硬物迫不及待地弹出，随心跳一抖一抖地。铃口分泌晶透滑液，男人阖起眼帘回忆方才梦里情景，宽掌握住玉茎上下抚慰灼热欲望。

利威尔解开艾伦下半身皮带装备、褪去长裤，命少年单膝跪到桌面，长官含湿两根手指试探地碰触艾伦臀瓣间的后庭。少年身体瞬间紧绷起来，利威尔便亲吻艾伦后颈，食指旋转地插进菊穴里。

「别哭，艾伦。」

左手轻揉饱满玉袋，阿克曼喃喃叫唤那个哭泣的少年之名。指头彷佛依旧能感觉艾伦下身缩紧吸住的紧致；抽动时艾伦微微发颤、喉头似苦涩又似快感的嗓音，令他兴奋不已。

『喂，要进去了，放松点。』

『是、是……』

利威尔站在两手放在木桌上的少年身后，指尖挑逗地划过艾伦后腰两侧腰窝，他扛起艾伦结实大腿将抵住少年的勃起挺进肉穴里。膨大前端突破向内紧缩的穴口同时，少年忍不住叫了出来。

即便如此，艾伦依然倔强地立刻咬紧嘴唇强忍带哭腔的喘息。利威尔为扶住艾伦腰肢松开左手，艾伦转而用自己的手臂遮挡不断流下新鲜泪水的碧绿眼眸。

『……』就这么不想让我看见你的脆弱吗？

明明还只是个孩子。

肩扛所谓“人类的希望”这一责任，无人能理解这份压力的重量，也没有任何人能代替他替其分担；年仅十五的孩子不得不逼迫自己成长。

「有我在，艾伦……没事的，没事的。」阿克曼握紧粗茎，配合『利威尔兵长』抽插频率使劲套弄勃起到快碰到下腹的肉棒，怜惜地对性幻想里的艾伦说话。安慰欲望时后腰爬升酥麻快意和想象中交合欢愉，男人喘着粗气握紧洁白床单。

利威尔有力快速地摆动腰肢，滑进滑出的粗热分身挖掘艾伦软嫩肉壁，硕大分身将穴口皱折撑地光滑，每下都深埋至根部，一后退又磨过艾伦最敏感的地方。

感觉快射了——

『兵长、啊、要射……』艾伦稍微侧过头，虽看不见他的眼睛，但脸颊流落的晶亮清液利威尔可看得一清二楚。

『啧。』利威尔皱起眉间，他倾身拉开少年手臂，重新用自己的左手盖住艾伦的眼睛。利威尔惩罚似地啃咬艾伦耳骨，加快进出速度，最后插进少年最深处。

『艾伦……』

「艾伦……」

——『利威尔兵长』和阿克曼同时解放忍耐已久的白浊体液。

*

阿克曼盯着指间流下的浓稠腥液，工作繁忙好阵子没有安慰自己，攒积的精液量多味重，洗净双手后他慢步移动到客厅那幅画前。

画中男孩理所当然背对他注视湛蓝海面、沐浴在咸咸海风张开绿斗篷的翅膀。

这幅画是阿克曼大学时期的作品。

美术社指导老师让社员们课堂自由发挥，并打算从中选择参加全国美术竞赛的作品。当时利威尔画的草稿世界观天马行空马上吸引老师注意，上底色阶段老师征求他参赛意愿。

阿克曼有些为难地表示他需要考虑看看。

他怎么说得出口这幅画灵感来源是纠缠自己许久的妄想呢？让他几乎认定那些影像是精神失常产生的妄想的关键因素，是舅舅肯尼。每年复活节、圣诞节假期都会回母亲库谢尔家一同过节的爽朗舅舅，怎可能对自己兵刃相向？

最终他婉拒老师邀请，独自在家里完成这幅画。

脑中混乱暧昧就像需要用钥匙打开的秘箱，孩童期间解锁母亲与舅舅的幻想；与青梅竹马的汉吉·佐耶、艾尔文·史密斯初遇后，与这两人并肩战斗的想象才逐渐清晰。

他总是会想着：这该不会都是我疯了才让他们和妄想做结合？

他始终看不清画里男孩的脸。

不明白在那个时候男孩眼里看见了什么。

『 』他呼喊他的名，男孩却依旧凝视远方毫不犹豫前进。

渐渐地，他的声音被海风掩盖；男孩背影被卷起的无数巨大人影簇拥着渐行渐远，他看不着他、他听不着他、他碰不着他………他可能再也见不着他了！

「艾伦……」

直到他在电车里遇见那个借他肩膀的少年，第一眼见到叶卡，脑中遮掩『艾伦』长相的雾霾立刻消散，天知道他当下有多想紧抱住他；当艾伦叫他的名字时，他心里有多悸动。

艾伦不可能知道。

这一切不过就是个大叔的幻觉。

尽管可能是自己疯了，也仍然想碰触他、想听见他的声音。

阿克曼的手指抚摸画框

面对一室黑暗，他缓缓地流下了泪。


	3. Chapter 3

> _若我们身为宇宙的其中一颗微小粒子_
> 
> _是否能在数不尽的砂砾中相遇_
> 
> _尽管那仅是细沙堆出的海市蜃楼_
> 
> _也可以竭尽全力紧握而不让它从指间流逝吗？_

*

「……」

阿克曼结束与客户的电话之后执起公司楼下连锁咖啡专卖店的冰红茶吸一大口，他按摩有些酸疼的后颈。今早两个重要会议、无数通合作厂商的订单电话可折腾他这个业务部副部长。

「吃午饭啦利威尔！烤牛肉三明治可以吧？我也叫上艾尔文啰！」

从旁发声的这个人是汉吉·佐耶，他与艾尔文·史密斯同为阿克曼的青梅竹马。三人从幼儿园就认识了，小学、中学、高中甚至连出社会都彷佛有着看不见的羁绊彼此牵引，听说朋友们之间还替他们取铁三角的称号。

这两人的出现让阿克曼的生活增加不少色彩，也给逐渐年长而对自己精神状态感到疑惑的阿克曼带来安心感。不论在现实或是妄想中始终都是由聪明的艾尔文·史密斯出主意，再由他与汉吉·佐耶执行。甚至有时不需言语，长久下来培养的默契让彼此只要交换眼神便能顺利完成整个企划。

「利威尔，周末去酒吧喝两杯吧？」史密斯。

「我加一！那家血腥玛丽超好喝耶！」佐耶。

「……不了，我有事，下次再说吧。」阿克曼。

此话一出令艾尔文及汉吉停下啃三明治的动作，虽说假日带公司业务回家做不是什么稀奇的事，但对于能迅速解决公事的利威尔·阿克曼来说，拒绝来自史密斯的邀请非常罕见。

「难道有“那个”了？」汉吉故作暧昧地翘起小指。

「喂，臭四眼，不过是住附近的小鬼说要过来。」

「利威尔，你能交到其他朋友我觉得非常感动。」

听起来稀松平常的话语旁人可胆战心惊，因为阿克曼原先就严肃的脸此时更臭了几分。他拿起桌面的草莓星冰乐吸几口，佐耶和史密斯互看一眼，他们其实很为他高兴的。毕竟和阿克曼从小一起长大，他们见他生涯过程中即使有过几个朋友，也仅仅只是点头之交的程度，如今竟出现能邀请进屋的朋友，不免让他们有些高兴。

——有机会介绍给我们认识吧，利威尔。

*

艾伦·叶卡是个耀眼的健康高中生

长相不错、成绩优异、运动项目也很擅长。

这阵子他特别早起，按照母亲卡露拉过去所教他的，做了各式各样美味的冷便当。无论是可乐饼、炸鸡块、甜甜的松软鸡蛋卷，还是最爱的干酪汉堡排都难不倒他。会做料理这一点让叶卡在女孩子们的心里大大加分，听说经常会收到女孩子写的情书，然后他再呆头鹅地问对方一句：咦？我们认识吗？

今晚他利落地削胡萝卜皮、剥洋葱，将丰富蔬菜与猪肉切成适当大小用奶油拌炒出香味，炖煮出一锅香气十足的咖哩。搭配洋葱放置一晚，这样明天猪肉既入味又柔软。

男孩梳洗过满身汗的健康肌肤后潜进被窝，睡觉前他拨了通电话给他的好友阿尔敏·亚尔雷特。

『喂？艾伦怎么了吗？你不是取消明天的约了？』

「是啊，不好意思临时有事。」

『米卡莎可是一脸怨念啊……』

「抱歉啊，挺突然的。」

『那么、发生什么了？你很少取消周末的聚会。』

「嗯……」

『艾伦？』

「阿尔敏，你有过对某个陌生人产生似曾相识的感觉吗？」

『为何这么问？』

「……这问题果然很奇怪？」

话题到这里陷入短暂沉默，话筒另端传来阿尔敏规律的呼吸声。

『我也不是很清楚……不过我认为你可以再多观察看看？』

「啊啊、抱歉，也替我和米卡莎说声。」

艾伦挂掉电话。

他不知道在这之后阿尔敏拿起桌面他们三人孩童时期的合照深深沉思好阵子。

他不知道阿尔敏对自己与米卡莎有同样的感受，他不记得阿尔敏第一次见到他们时，流下的眼泪来自无以替其命名的强烈怀念。

他不知道阿尔敏电话里的沉默是担心该不会那份情感被艾伦或米卡莎察觉，两人可能因此疏远他。

——是吗？艾伦遇到撼动他灵魂的人了吗？

*

“叮咚”

「来了。」

阿克曼应声开门，迎面对上睁大碧绿双眼的叶卡。后者见到他后，提起在租屋处加热完成直接原锅端来的猪肉咖哩开心地笑出声。利威尔随即煮一锅饭搭配微辣的咖哩，男人与少年都吃得津津有味。

虽说约好周末在阿克曼家度过，不过实际上也没有特别安排活动(为此叶卡不禁暗骂自己怎么没想到这点)，最后两人对坐各自消磨时间。阿克曼替叶卡泡杯飘香的红茶，简单地交代几句他有些工作必须处理，请叶卡先自便。

叶卡复习本周课堂上教的数学公式，阿克曼手指则咔哒咔哒地利落输入数据进手提电脑。艾伦自笔记里抬起视线，悄悄地观察起利威尔。

利威尔·阿克曼的睫毛很长，垂下眼专注模样十分迷人。香软的乌黑发丝；细长、适合弹钢琴的手指；坚挺鼻子与薄唇；包覆在西装之下健美的肌肉身型；他真是个难得一见的美人。

不仅如此，家里内外打扫得一尘不染；刚吃完饭立刻清洗干净碗筷表示他有一定程度的洁癖。艾伦并不讨厌这样的人，况且他打从在电车上看见阿克曼先生让座给老妇人时，这个人便在他心里留下好感。

「怎么了？想再喝茶的话我去泡。」阿克曼完全没有将目光从屏幕移开地响应叶卡的视线。

「啊、不是的……」总觉得像做坏事被当场抓到「请问……刚才的咖哩合您的胃口吗？」

「嗯，还不赖。」怎么？这小子在担心这个吗？

「那个、我平常也会自己做便当，如果利威尔先生不介意……」少年几乎认为自己的脸炙热地快烧起来了。

「……」男人注视少年涨红的双颊，他稍微睁大眼睛。

——惹人怜爱的表情和『艾伦』一模一样！

「……」不过阿克曼立刻整理自己的情绪「为什么？你没必要那么做。」

「啊……因为我常常拿捏不好份量、呃……所以……」他的头越来越低，羞愧地想立刻找个洞钻进去。

阿克曼沉默好一会儿，他深深叹口气。

不论『利威尔兵长』或阿克曼先生，都对艾伦没有办法啊……

「我只说你没必要，可没说我不要。」

「咦！那么说！」

利威尔嘴角牵起一丝几乎察觉不出的柔软弧线。

——啊啊，请多指教。


End file.
